love in new year
by bossnbear
Summary: a mixed emotion of abhirika with overdosage of romance. pain , anger , love , jealousy all in one.. concluding part updated...
1. Chapter 1

**Dec 31 , 2015. 11 pm.**

abhijeet is in bereau busy in preparing a report on his recent mission though it is not to be submitted immediately.

His phone rings. had a look at the caller name,

Abhi - bol daya..

Daya - kahan ho yaar tum ?

Abhi - bereau mein .

Daya - unbelievably ber bereau mein ? yaar abhijeet I know u are a responsible cop. But don't always prove it this way.

Abhi - smiling kya hua yaar ?

Daya - kya hua ? tum mujhe puch rahe ho ? abhi aaj 31 st dec hai. just 50 more min left for a year to begin.

Abhi - tho kya karna hai mujhe. ?

Daya - abhi tum. chodo. Abhie ki abhie bereau se nikalo. Yahan mein tumariliye wait karraha hun.

Abhi - daya pls yaar. Sach mein aaj mujhe celebration ka mood nahi hai daya. Team hai na tumari sath. Tum enjoy karo. Hmm ? hum kal khub masti kharengi.

Daya - abhi u have just returned from mission. Celebration na sahi lekin thora rest tho lelo yaar.

Abhi - theek hai baba. Main ghar jaraha hun . ab khush ?

Daya - hm thorasa..

Abhi - happy new year in advance. Hum pakka kal milthey hain with a special treat from me.

Daya - hmm wish u the same too . foren ghar jao.

Abhi - sure. Bye.

At once he cuts the call another queued up.

Abhi - smiles tarika ka call

Abhi - hello sweet heart.

Tarika - in a painful voice. Ah ab ab abhii

Abhi - panics. Tarika ? kya hua ?

Tarika - abhii ahhh

Abhi - he stood up from his seat. Tarika batao mujhe kya hua..

Tarika - abhi I I wa wanna s se see you n now pls. pls abhi.

Abhi - impatiently. Tarika hua kya ? haan ?

Tarika - abh abhi pls tum mere g gh ghar aajao. Jaldi ha haan ? ahh.

Abhi - tarika main abhi aati hun. Relax.

Abhijeet doesn ' t know what to do now. Her pain filled voice is piercing his heart..tears blocking his eyes. Mobile fell from his hands. He ran abruptly from there.. the bereau door gives him a big trouble. As it opens only through face capturing, finger print, and a card. He does all that in great hurry and came out running. he is in such tension that he forget to take his car too. Security seeing him in panic condition calls him. Nothing fell on his ears..

Thank god the bereau door is systematic that it closes automatically. So this will not push him in trouble..

He runs like a mad on the road. Here it is abhijeet who is running not sr. ins . abhijeet. At a point realizing he took a cab and reached her house. He pays money for the cab without noticing the meter or how much he gave… he ran into her house which is left open. Fear passes through his spine.

Abhi - tarika ? tarika ? kahan ho tum..?

The house was in complete dark.

Abhi - tarika ? when he moved to the center of the hall somebody closes the door behind him.

He turned towards the sound. Hey . kaun hai wahan. He checks for his gun. Alas! He forget to take the gun.

Suddenly the lights gets on.

He turned to see tarika standing there with a smile.

Abhi - unbelievably tarika ?

Tarika - laughs. Kya abhi itna ghabra gayi thi tum ?

Abhi - kya hai yeh sab ?

Tarika - laughing. abhi sach mein tumari chehra dekhne ki layak tha.

Abhi - controlling his raising anger. tarika for god sake batao mujhe kya hora raha hai yahan..

Tarika - abhi relax. Main sirf mazak karraha tha. Chill haan.

Abhi 's heavy breathing has not relaxed yet.

Tarika - hugged him happy new year abhi.

This is all. His anger reached at its peak.

He separated her with a jerk and gave her a tight slap.

Tarika - in a complete disbelief. Abhi ?

Abhi - shouts. Shut up. Don't dare to call me . what the hell do you think of yourself. Haan ? aise koi mazak karta hai ? you damn fool. Do you have any idea what the hell u have done with me.. you played with my feelings and emotions u idiot. Could u just think of in what condition I was after hearing ur voice. Holding his head. Such a fool I ' m. came running all the way like a mad.

Tarika - tries to hold his hands. He jerked her off. Don't don't touch me.

Tarika - abhi pls listen to me. I ' m sorry.

He gave her a deadly glare and leave out in great anger.

Tarika - abhi ? abhi pls stop.. abhiiii ? abhi I ' m sorry. She hold the door crying..

He moved to the park near her house and sat on a bench. His anger limit crossed the bar. Tears flowing uncontrollably. He sat holding his head.

Then some youngsters entered the park in a full celebration mood.. they were enjoying like anything. He look at them and now he feels guilty of his act.

Abhi pov - looking at his hands. did I slap her ? why ? . After all she just wished to celebrate with me. Lekin yeh kaise mazak hai. mere tho jaan nikal di thi. Paagal ladki. Mujhe itna gussa aagayi ki ek aur thappad maarne ka maan karta hai.

Voice - abhi ?

He turned to the source of that voice and saw tarika standing with tears. He turned his face to other side.

Tarika - abhi pls ek baar mere baat tho suno.

He stood up and walked towards the exit.

Tarika - Abhi I just thought to spend some time with you. I understand. I hurted you. But believe me that is not my intention. Tears flowing down her eyes.

The people in park noticed them.

Abhi - tarika don't create a scene in public. Go back to home.

Tarika - tumbhi mere sath aao.

Abhi - tarika pls don't irritate me. Just leave.

Tarika - I ' ll not go without you. She sat on the bench stubbornly.

Abhi - mat jao . mujhe kya ? main jaraha hun

He walked out.

Tarika looked at his way with tears.

 **A** / **N**

 **I ' ll post the next chap tomorrow which will be the last part of this …**

 **Next is the romantic part. ; )**

 **Don't forget to leave a review..**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldnt read ur valuable reviews as it is not showing , anyways thank u for readers and reviewers...**

 **lets pursue,**

But he returns back. He walked straight to her , hold her wrist and drags her with him. He took her to her house,

Abhi - ander jao.

She nods no.

Abhi - tarika what do u want ? why are u doing like this..

Tarika - tum bhi sath me ander chalo.

Abhi - yeh kya bachpana hai . ander jao.

Tarika - nahi.

Abhi - tarika tum .. u are impossible.. he went in followed by her.

Only now he look at the decoration of the house. Hall is decorated with the beautiful flowers of different colours. A nice aroma filled in the air. Balloons all around the floor. A decorated center table with his favourite chocolate cake. The atmosphere is perfectly romantic.

Tarika - maine yeh sab tumariliye kiya.

Now he turned towards her. Now his eyes fell on her gorgeous look in a beautiful purple saree. Till now , his anger was dominating him that he failed to notice the surroundings. Actually the fear of losing her made him blind. Yes this will be the right statement.. his anger has vanished completely now. He called her.

Abhi - tarika .. idher aa..

Tarika didn't move in fear.

Abhi - again very softly , tarika

She took slow steps towards him. He stretched his arms to hold her while she closed her eyes holding her cheeks. His heart pinched . he pulled her in a soft yet gentle hug. She cried in his arms.

Tarika - I ' m sorry.

He patted her head.

Abhi - yeh kya tareeka hai mazak karne ka ? . pata hai kitna daradiya tumne mujhe. My heart skipped a beat. Tumari wo aawaz abi bhi mujhe ..( paused ) I myself doesn't know how I reached here. Those 20 min from bereau to ur house was the most worst duration in my life. I cannot even think of something happening to you. I always wants to see u happy. I always need my blushing tarika. He separates her and looked in her eyes. I love you tarika. You mean a lot to me. I cannot afford to lose you.

Tarika kissed his palms that is holding her cheek.

Tarika - abhi mujhe pata hai tum mujhe pyaar karti hai. par aaj mujhe pata chalgaya ki tum mujhe kitna pyaar karti hai. tumari jaan se bhi zyaada. I love u abhi. I ' m sorry again.

Abhi - I ' m sorry too. He caressed her cheek which has turned red with impression of all his five fingers.

Tarika - abhi dont feel guilty . This is the token of ur love.

He smiled with tears in his eyes. He kissed her cheeks,

Abhi - sorry again.

Tarika - forget it. Its time for celebration. She took him to the center table , abhi cake cut karo.

Abhi stood behind her make her hold the knife in her hands. He hold her hands from behind and both cut the cake welcoming the new year. They both fed each other.

Abhi kissed her cheek from behind. Happy new year jaan.

She too kissed his cheek from the same position. Happy new year abhi.

She turned towards him is his arms. Both were lost in each other when abhi s trance broke when tarika applies cream on abhi s cheeks and laugh at him. He touched his cheek,

Abhi - tarikaaaa , he tries to hold her but she is quick enough to run away , he chases, main tujhe chodunga nahi. Ruk jao.

Tarika - pakar ke dekho..

Abhi - challenge karrahe ho ?

Tarika - aise hi kuch samajlo..

She ran inside her room , running around the bed.

Abhi - tarika ruko..

Tarika - nahi..

Abhi jumps on the bed and pulls the end of her saree which make her to miss her balance and falls on bed on her back. He immediately lies on her pressing her tight so that she couldn't escape, he pressed his cheeks with her where the cream gets applied on her too.

Abhi - yes! Maine kaha na main tumhe nahi chodunga.

But tarika was just looking at him without any word.

Abhi - hey kya hua ? aisa kya dekhrahe ho mujhe ? pehele baar dekhrahe ho kya ?

Tarika - haan peheli baar.

Abhi - kya ?

She signaled to see his position by her eyes. Only then he notices that he was lying on top of her.

Abhi - oh s s so sorry sorry. He tries to get up when suddenly tarika pulled him by holding his collar.

Due to the unexpected pull he again fell on her with their lips just an inch away.

Abhi feels her rosy lips is inviting him. Just an inch. The complete silence of the night filled in the room too. The ticking sound of the clock is heard like a low melody in the romantic night. Their heart beats were competing with each other.

LUP TUP LUP TUP LUPTUPLUPTUPLUPTUPLUPTUPLUPTUPLPTPLPTPLPTPLPTP….

Abhi moved his face closer an inch.

Their lips touched.

Eyes closed.. they exchanged their love through their passionate kiss.

They forget the world. Now they are in their own world created for them and by them. There is no room for air too. They are completely surrounded by love love love and only love…

They don' t have any idea when their lips detached.. abhi s lips traced her cheeks moving towards her earlobe. He placed kisses on the crook of her neck. She tilted her neck to give him better access.. her hand at the back of his neck pushing him more into her neck. He moved his traces to her chest caressing her belly..he got down from top of her and laid beside her still his hands finding the curves of her body.. she bit her lips in pleasure . he removed her saree which is still now hiding her feminine beauty. She blushes and turned to the other side unable to face him. He kissed her broad back and pulled the knot of her blouse with his teeths which gave her a small jerk passing a volt through her.. he slowly turned her to face him putting her hands around his neck. Their legs were playing in different field and lips in other field.. her one hand caressing his scalp and other holding his shirt tightly.. he moved to her belly button and kissed it where she clutched the bedspread tightly in her fists in such a way that it may tore at any moment. He held her hand entwined her fingers with his. Now she rolled on top of him, his hands around her back opening the hook of her blouse and her hand un buttoning his shirt placing kisses on his hard chest.. In less than a minute they were undressed lying under a blanket hugging pressing their body to each other.. they feel the heat radiating through their body increasing the need of each other. Many passionate bite marks on her and many nail marks on him is left as the symbol of their love. Tarika stretched her arm sideways and switched off the lights.

oh hello.. enough of this…. Let their soul unite in dark ..

After sometime,

They are laying tired still under the blanket . Abhi lying on his back , tarika placing her head on his chest. Abhi s hands were softly caressing her hair.

Tarika - abhi kuch sochrahe ho kya ?

Abhi - hmm.

Tarika - aise kya sochrahe ho ?

Abhi - tarika

Tarika - hmm.

Abhi - hum shaadi karenge ?

Tarika - haan zaroor magar achanaq ye sochne ka kya zaroorat ?

Abhi - hum kuch sochke bina yeh sab hone diya. Hum

He was interrupted by her. She switched on the lights and sat beside him holding the blanket until her chest

Tarika - kya matlab ?

Abhi - silence.

Tarika - are u regretting abhi ?

Abhi still stayed quiet.

Tarika - batao abhi.

Abhi - we could have waited till marriage..

Tarika s eyes become moist.

Abhi - hey tarika . kya hua ?

Tarika - tum mere zindagi ka sabse ache pal ko regret karrahe ho ?

Abhi - tarika maine aise kab kaha ?

Tarika - tho ab kya keh rahi thi tum ?

Abhi – bewildered.. tarika relax. Itna kyun tension ho rahe ho tum ?

Tarika - nahi abhi tum batao. Tumhe yeh sab galat lag raha hai na ? haan ?

Abhi - tarika calm down. Maine aise kya kehdiya tumhe itna gussa arahe hai.

Tarika - abhi yeh mera zindagi hai. I have given you myself. Do u understand what it meant to me. And you are regretting it now.. abhi yeh har ladki ka sapna hai. to get completed by her loved one. Main bahot khush tha aaj mera wo sapna puri hogayi. lekin tum tho guilty feel karrahe ho.. tujhe kya lagta hai yeh sirf physical satisfaction hai ? nahi abhi. Yeh mera zindagi, mera sapna, mera sab kuch. Ek naya shuruwat. I feel completed today. And moreover we girls don't let it happen easily. When we are letting it we fully trust our partner.

Abhi - tarika relax. I ' m sorry. I didn ' t think in ur angle. I ' m really sorry. Pl

Tarika turned her face.

Abhi - tarika pl na I ' m sorry baby. He turned her face towards him and saw her wet eyes.

Abhi - tarika I ' m very very sorry.. I swear I ' m not regretting it. Infact maine tumariliye socha tha. Sach. I thought we should ' t give chance for anyone to blame you. Tats it. Otherwise main bhi bahot khush hai. pl trust me. I ' m really happy today.

Tarika hugged him crying..

Tarika - tum sach mein khush ho na ?

Abhi - haan jaan. Main sach mein bahot khush hun. Pl don't cry dear. I cannot handle this…

( with a naughty shade ) aur koi aur reason bhi hai shaadi ka .

Tarika - wo kya ?

Abhi - hmm mujhe tho licence miljayega. Tho hum hamesha sath mein hoga ek hi ghar mein, ek hi kamre mein, ek hi bed mein , ek sath aise under blanket hug karke..

Tarika - blushes abhi stop it.

Abhi - so ready for marriage ?

Tarika blushes hard and hide herself in his chest.

Abhi - smiles waise tarika tum tho lady abhijeet banjayegi yaar.

Tarika - haaan ?

Abhi - nahi tho kya ? itna gussa aati hai tujhe. Baapre..

Tarika - tujhe nahi lagta tum kuch zyada hi bolrahe thi ?

Before he could speak his lips was blocked by hers. After some min of kissing session she left him. both breathing heavily.

Abhi - tarika I must say u are really hot…

Tarika - haan sr inspector abhijeet itni hot and dashing dikhta hai tho I must compete na?

He hold her tight,

Abhi - acha ? ?

Tarika - haan tujhe pata hai u look hot and dashing without ur coats. lekin pata nahi tum hamesha us coat ko kyun pehenti ho..

Abhi - theek hai. when my darling dislike it I ' ll stop wearing coats.. simple..

Tarika - hmm. Thinking something, no no no no. u continue wearing ur coats as always.

Abhi - arey abhi abhi tho bata rahe thi tum usey pasand nahi karte. Achanaq kya hua ?

Tarika - maine kaha na pehenlo matlab pehenlo..

Abhi - wohi tho kyun ?

Tarika - wo bas aise hi. dont cross question..

Abhi - oh ho ho I understand , jealous haan ?

tarika - not at all..

abhi - hugging her tight , tho kya matlab ?

tarika - matlab kuch nahi.. waise bhi jealous main nahi tum ho us vaibhav ko dekhe..

abhi - making face, us machhar ka naam bhi mat lena mere saamne. Huh!

Tarika - awww abhi u are cho chweeeet and cute ..

Abhi - I know..

 **ABHIRIKA ' s LOVE TOOK A NEW HAPPY TURN IN THIS NEW YEAR .**

 **wish them a very happy new year..**

 **A / N**

 **This is my first attempt on romance.. I don' t know whether it is up to the mark.. i hesitated a little to post this.  
**

 **Might be my silly attempt.**

 **Whatever , just let me know abhirika lovers..**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL...**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK U NOTE:**

 **Storygirl2121** \- thank u dear.. yes I am a crazy fan of abhirika.. and abhi s lover too.. I just love them. U ll definitely find more abhirika from me. Stay tuned with my page. Happy new year.. and haan just give a look on my made for each other too.

 **A . s. anjaana** \- thank u so much dear. Actually by mistake I clicked it on m rating. I noticed and changed it.. love u. bye.

 **Aditi** \- oh my dear, do go into the sensitive area.. its very dangerous. Well u loved my story ?

 **Divya** \- thank u so much for ur appreciation dear..

 **Tropicallight** \- thank u dear. How do u feel about my writing on romantic side ? pass or fail ?

 **Km- fan** \- hi dear. Oh my god, next phase ? really ? happy new year to you too..

 **Venice02** \- thank u so much dear.. HNY. **.**

 **Kamikaze black** \- thank u very very much dear . I hesitated a lot to post this story. I thought many wont like it. But to my surprise I didn't get any negative review. So i had a great escape… ufff…. He he he .. actually romance is not my cup of tea. I just tried. It worked. HNY.

 **Arooj** \- thank u very much.

 **Avni cid** \- thank u so much.

 **Sakshi** \- thank u dear.

 **Guddi abhirika fan** \- thank u a lot dear. HNY to u too…

 **Abhirilka my love** \- thank u dear. U ll get more abhirika. Stay tuned with my page.. HNY.

 **Mistic morning** \- omg I passed in romantic field ….. really ? actually romance is not my cup of tea too.. I just tried romance to push away my stress.. I cant believe on myself it worked.. he he he thank u dear… I will definitely try one on current episode . HNY.

 **Love duo and crazy for abhirika** \- hi dear.. yes I missed the point of salunkhe.. dear I feel abhi is hot and dashing in his coatless and folded sleeve look.. I love him so so so much in his such looks which is very rarely shown. and his eyes, my god….

No problem , what Is a big deal if u find abhi hot with his coats. Abhi is abhi.. right ?

 **cid fan , Meera , rahul , abhirika romance ,**

 **sadvirk forever , levisha , maitreyi , Alisha , guests , abhinav , mr guest - thank u all guys….**

 **And sorry if I missed any name in mentioning ….**

 **Continue ur support in the same way…..**

Love u guys.. tata take care.. bye.


End file.
